


Be My Valentine

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymity, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fisting, M/M, Male Slash, Playful Discipline, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: Skinner is receiving valentines from an anonymous admirer.





	Be My Valentine

Tuesday, February 9  
F.B.I. Building  
8:27 AM 

Walter Skinner walked quickly towards the FBI Building . He walked into the elevator then out onto his floor. As he opened the door to his outer office he saw his secretary, Kimberly, sitting behind her desk. After the closing the door, Skinner turned and greeted her with a smile. 

"Good morning, Kimberly." 

She glanced up, returning his smile. "Good morning, AD Skinner. I've placed your mail on the desk. Your first meeting of the day is at 9 with Special Agent Donald Randolph." 

"Thank you," Skinner said, moving into his office and closing the door behind him. He placed his briefcase on the desk and removed his coat, hanging it on the rack, then he removed his suit jacket, placing it next to his coat. Settling down at his desk, he began to look over his mail. The stack was fairly small for a Tuesday morning. He was glad for that. He picked off each envelope until he got to a peculiar one. It was a white envelope with a large red heart drawn on it and the typed words: 

 

*Be My Valentine* 

 

Skinner frowned at the envelope as if he were looking at something disgusting. Then he glanced towards the door, wondering if his secretary had seen this. He flipped the envelope, looking for a clue as to who sent it. Nothing. 

"What the hell is this?" he said out loud as he tore open the envelope. Inside, he found a red heart shaped piece of paper with the typed words: 

 

*If you'll be my Valentine, I will...* 

 

Turning the paper over, there was nothing else, no name, address-- nothing. Skinner screwed up his face again, grumbled, then threw the ridiculous note in the trash can. Realizing he should have torn it up first, he bent to pick the note out of the trash, tore it up into the smallest pieces possible then threw them back in. He shook his head and prepared for his 9 o'clock meeting, not giving this peculiar item of mail another thought. 

 

Wednesday, February 10  
Skinner's Office  
8:31 AM 

Walter Skinner was sitting at his desk looking over a report in preparation for a meeting with Mulder and Scully. Suddenly, Kimberly opened the door, carrying the morning mail. 

"Excuse me sir, the mail just arrived," she said as she placed it on Skinner's desk. 

Skinner looked up. "Thank you, Kimberly. Would you please let me know when Agents Mulder and Scully arrive?" 

"Yes sir," Kimberly said as she closed the door. 

With a loud sigh, Skinner began to look through his mail. As he sorted through it, he noticed an envelope with a large red heart on it. On the front was typed the same words as before: *Be My Valentine*. Once again, Skinner frowned. He looked up from the envelope, groaning. He turned to throw the offending piece of paper in the trash unopened, but thought about it and decided to open it. Once again, he tore open the envelope and found a red paper heart with typing on it. It said: 

 

*If you'll be my Valentine, I will lick, suck and...* 

 

Skinner could not believe what he was reading. Flipping it over, he saw again there wasn't any name or return address. 'Who the fuck is this sick ass woman and why is she sending this shit to me?' Skinner thought to himself. While he was still looking at the valentine, Kimberly called to tell him Mulder and Scully had arrived. Skinner answered, telling her to send them in as he quickly tore the note up and dropped it in the trash. He picked up the report, making it look as though he had been reading it for a while. 

Mulder opened the door for his partner, who passed him walking into the office. Then he closed the door and followed Scully to sit in front of Skinner's desk. Skinner didn't seem to notice they were there until he lifted his head and glanced at his agents. He proceeded to discuss their report, forgetting about his valentine for the time being. 

 

Thursday, February 11  
Skinner's Office  
8:28 AM 

Skinner walked into his office and immediately noticed the stack of mail on his desk. After staring at it for a while, he began to go about his morning ritual of putting down his briefcase and hanging up his coat. As he moved to sit behind his desk, he couldn't take his eyes off the stack laid before him. He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin. He began to think to himself: 'Was another one in there somewhere?' His eyes searched through the assortment of mail trying to see if it was there without actually having to touch it. Then he thought, 'Skinner, you're being an idiot, for God's sake.' He snatched up the mail and began to go through it. As he went from envelope to envelope, one dropped on his desk as if placed there by the gods. Of course it was *THAT* one.... 

Skinner just stared at it, while holding the rest of his mail. He put down the mail and sighed. After taking a deep breath, he picked up the envelope. It looked the same on the outside but he knew it was bound to be an entirely different story on the inside. He hesitantly opened it, taking out the heart shaped paper. He read it: 

 

*If you'll be my Valentine, I will lick, suck, and squeeze your...* 

 

In frustration and anger, Skinner flipped over the paper desperate to find a clue, anything that would tell him who the hell sent this but still there was nothing. Just the typed written words... *The WORDS* Skinner thought, glancing down at the paper: lick... suck... squeeze.... Who was this? Who wanted to do these things to him? 

He let out another frustrated breath. This was a mystery. He never cared for mysteries as a form of entertainment. He liked leaving them to his agents. *His agents...* This would be perfect for Mulder. It wasn't an X-File, but he knew Mulder would get a kick out of it. Too bad he'd never get the chance. There was no way anyone could know about this. First of all, it was extremely embarrassing and second, he wasn't going to put himself in the position of having Mulder give him *the eye* every time he saw him. No matter if Mulder would probably be able to solve this in no time, he couldn't be told. For that matter neither could Scully, for basically the same reasons. 

Skinner picked up the valentine again, thinking he could maybe take it down to fingerprinting and lift some prints off it -- no, not a good idea-- he didn't really want anyone to see this and he couldn't do it anonymously since his own fingerprints were all over it. 

He threw the paper on his desk then placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose, squeezing it. This shit was enough to give anyone a headache, or migraine for that matter. Skinner jumped when he heard the phone ring. 'I am definitely losing control,' he said to himself. He moved to answer the phone. 

"Skinner." 

"Sir, Agent Mulder is here to see you. He said it was urgent," Kimberly said in a tone Skinner knew all too well when it came to this particular agent. 

"Christ!" Skinner said aloud, rubbing a hand across his head and blowing out a breath. 

"Sir?" Kimberly voiced. 

"Sure, fine, whatever. Send him in," Skinner spat, replacing the phone in its cradle. He glanced down, noticing the valentine and quickly pushed it in his desk drawer as Mulder was opening the door. Skinner looked up, shutting the drawer. 

"What is it, Agent Mulder?" His tone was filled with annoyance. 

Mulder winced a little at the tone and meekly moved over to a chair, bending to sit down.  
Skinner glared at him, with the expression, 'Why the hell do you have to sit down?' 

Mulder read it and decided to ask permission first. "Sir, is it okay if I....?" 

"Go on-- sit down. What do you want, Agent Mulder? I'm a busy man," Skinner said, glaring at him. 

Mulder sat, feeling his entire body tensing. "Sir, I'm sorry to bother you but you never gave Scully and I permission to go to Sunnydale, California-- to investigate those vampire sightings." 

Skinner just glared at him, frowning. 

Mulder met his eyes, swallowing. "Sir, don't you remember me telling you about this? You said you would think about it and let us know. Well, sir, it's been almost a week and...." 

Skinner stopped him with a hand. He took out a form and signed it then shoved it towards Mulder. Mulder picked up the form and read it. It was a consent form simply stating Skinner gives them permission to investigate that particular case. Mulder looked up at his boss with a big grin. 

"Thank you, sir. Scully and I won't disappoint you. You'll see this is a real X-File and we'll wrap it up as soon as we can," Mulder said as he rose from the chair to leave. Skinner still had that look as he watched his agent move towards the door. Mulder waved the form at Skinner. "Don't worry about a thing, sir." He opened the door and disappeared. 

Skinner took off his glasses and rubbed his hands over his face. He rested his head on his hands and stared at his desk drawer. He opened it and pulled out the heart shaped paper. He read the words again and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. He had to know who this woman was. Once again he tore up the evidence of his torture and dropped it in the trash. He knew this wasn't the last time he would see it, he just had to try and push it out of his mind until tomorrow morning. He replaced his glasses and picked up a file and began reading it. 

 

Thursday, February 11  
Skinner's Apartment  
9:47 PM

Skinner arrived home, totally exhausted. It had been a long day. His head hurt and his body ached. 'I feel like a worn out, old geezer,' he thought to himself as he stretched his tired body. He removed all his clothes except his briefs and padded into the kitchen. He grabbed some left-over pasta from the frig and put it in the microwave, setting the timer, then he went back to his living room, picked up his clothes and took them up to his bedroom. As he began to put away his clothes, he passed the mirror on his closet door and caught a glimpse of himself in it. He stopped for a moment to admire his physique. He thought to himself: 'I might feel like a worn out old geezer but I gotta admit I certainly don't look like one...'

Rarely did Skinner indulge himself in this way. Most of the time he didn't notice how fit or sexy his body appeared. Women had always commented on it but he usually just flushed horribly and thought no more about it. Now he was noticing and thinking of his *valentine*. Who ever this woman was, she was thinking like this about him. He allowed a small smile to form on his lips. The sound of the microwave's bleep-- jolted him from his thoughts. He pulled on some pajama bottoms and went downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed an oven mitt and pulled out his meal. After placing it on the table, he grabbed a beer from the frig. He picked up his food and went into the living room. Placing his meal on the coffee table, he then picked up the TV remote and sat on his couch. After choosing a station, he began to eat his dinner. 

11:53 PM 

Skinner had fallen asleep after he ate his meal but it wasn't a restful sound sleep. He was in dream mode, big time. His eyes fluttered and rolled beneath the lids. 

In Skinner's dream, he was being ravished by an unknown lover. His eyes remained closed, seemingly by a mysterious force. Their bodies were gloriously naked. Arms and legs intertwined. Sweat covered bodies, skin slick and luminous, hard muscles quivering. The sex was torrid and rough but he liked it like this. Hot and hungry mouths devouring, tasting, bruising. His hands groped and fondled. It was a foreign touch. His mind wouldn't allow him to identify it but he didn't care. He didn't want this to ever end. He needed this. It had been so long, too long. He felt himself being turned on his side, a hand grasping him hard then stroking. God-- this felt so good. Don't stop, please don't stop, he said inwardly. His lover seemingly heard his pleas and quickened the strokes. Skinner was close-- so close to his zenith. Suddenly, it stopped and he on his hands and knees. He felt the cheeks of his ass being separated and something very hard pushing its way into the entrance of his ass. He looked back to see it was his *pain in the ass* agent, giving him a pain in *his* ass. It was Mulder trying desperately to push his fully erect cock into his boss's ass. Skinner rolled onto his back and stared in shock at his agent. 

Skinner awoke from his dream breathing hard. A fine shine of sweat was covering his body and he was semi-hard and wet. He leaned forward, holding his head in his hands. After a few moments, he rose from the couch, swaying a little. He bent to pick up the remote with a shaky hand and clicked off the TV. He staggered up the stairs and into the bathroom where he cleaned himself, then came out and collapsed on his bed. His mind reeled from the images in his dream. He fought to erase them. Finally he was successful and drifted off into a restless sleep. 

 

Friday, February 12  
Skinner's Office  
8:47 AM

 

Skinner arrived late at the office. He was still exhausted from the events of last night. The sleep he managed to get wasn't enough. He grumbled a 'good morning' at Kimberly, who knew by this time to say as little as possible when her boss was in one of these moods. She glanced up at him, smiling. 

"Good morning, A.D. Skinner. I put your m...." Skinner disappeared behind the door before she was able to finish her sentence. Shrugging, she returned to her work. 

Skinner quickly put down his briefcase, removing his coat and suit jacket. After hanging them up he moved swiftly to his desk, grabbing his mail. He furiously sorted through it, searching for one in particular. There it was. He dropped the other mail onto his desk and ripped open the familiar heart decorated envelope. He quickly read it: 

 

*If you'll be my Valentine, I will lick and suck and squeeze your balls. Then I will move to your....* 

 

Once again, it didn't have an ending, just those fucking never-ending dots. Skinner balled the valentine up in his fist and banged it down loudly on the top of his desk. 

"I'm sick of this shit! Who the fuck are you?" he screamed at his mystery writer. His disturbing erotic dream featuring his subordinate and this ongoing valentine bullshit mixed with little sleep made a volatile combination. Kimberly burst into his office, wearing a terrified expression. 

"Sir, are you all right?" she asked. 

Skinner looked at her, wide-eyed. Looking away and feeling very embarrassed, Skinner said, "No, Kimberly, not really. I think I should take a sick day and go home." He turned to gather his belongings and grab his coat 

Kimberly watched him with concern in her eyes. "Yes, sir." 

He walked towards her wearing a forced smile. "I'll be okay. I just need some rest. If you need to reach me, you can call my cell phone. I'll see you Monday. Have a good weekend," he said as he walked by her. 

"You too, sir." Kimberly said, still looking at him with kind regard. 

Skinner walked towards his car. Pulling the keys from his pocket, he opened the door and got in. He sat behind the wheel and rubbed his hands over his face. Images of him and Mulder came back, along with the anonymous valentine. Skinner decided to see if he could find out who his secret admirer was. Since the valentine was always in his morning mail, maybe someone in the mailroom could tell him something. He got out the car and walked back into the Hoover building. Once inside, he took the elevator down to the mailroom. Skinner went to the manager's office and found a man seated at a desk. 

"Excuse me, are you the manager?" Skinner asked. 

The man looked up. "Yes. What can I do for you?" 

Skinner pulled out his I. D. and showed it to him. "I'm Assistant Director Skinner. I'd like to ask you a few questions pertaining to mail delivery," he said, putting away his badge. 

"Sir, is there a problem with your mail?" the man asked, with a hint of anxiety in his voice. 

"No, not at all. I want to know-- where does the mail come from before it gets here?" Skinner asked, moving to sit in a near by chair. 

"Oh, it's taken off a truck in big mail sacks." 

"Can anyone get in the sacks, say to put something in them?" Skinner inquired. 

The man eyed Skinner with a puzzled expression. "No, sir. The sacks are closed with a lock that only one key can open." 

"I see," Skinner said, contemplating another question. "After it's opened, what happens to it?" 

"It's emptied into bins and sorted out by department." 

"Are these bins watched over by security?" 

"Sir?" the man said, not understanding. 

"Can anyone get to them, maybe to put something in or remove something?" 

The man frowned, then shrugged. "I guess that could happen. No one really guards the bins." 

"One more question. Is there any kind of security down here or can anyone come and go as they please?" Skinner asked, leaning forward in the chair. 

The man gave Skinner a fearful look. "Um...there's no security down here, sir, so I guess anyone could come and go as they pleased." 

Skinner rose, extending his hand. "Thank you, Mr..?" 

"Fredericks," the man said, getting up and grasping Skinner's hand. 

"Thank you, Mr. Fredericks. You've been very helpful." Skinner released his hand and turned to walk out the office. The man expelled a deep breath, relieved he wasn't in any trouble and returned to his work. 

Skinner walked back to his car, opened the door and slumped down in the seat. He sat there for a long while, staring at the steering wheel. He now knew anyone could have gotten access to the mail bins to place an extra piece of mail in one of them. That was probably how it got to his department. He might have guessed that even without talking to Fredericks. Truth was-- he knew no more now than when he started. What he knew for sure was this person worked in the building. He glanced at his watch. It was only 10:23 AM so the idea he had to proceed to the nearest bar for a much-needed drink would have to wait. He decided to go to the gym. A workout should do him some good. Skinner stopped by his place to get his workout clothes then drove to the gym. 

After a good work out and showering, it was about noon. He got in his car and drove to the nearest bar he knew which served food. Once there, he ordered a light lunch and about six Scotches on the rocks-- one at a time, of course-- and it wasn't until his drink orders became doubles the bartender decided to "eighty-six" him. She called him a cab and he was driven home. He paid the driver and staggered to his front door. 

Skinner took the elevator to his floor. After pulling out his keys and dropping them, he managed to unlock the door. He closed the door by falling against it then locked it. Throwing his keys and coat on the couch, he turned to go to the bathroom. After coming out, he began to feel a little dizzy. It seems he had way too much to drink and was now paying for his overindulgence. He couldn't believe he had done this. It had been awhile since he drank most of his lunch. At least for a while he was able to forget his troubles. Skinner resolved to take a much-needed nap so he climbed the upstairs to his bedroom, toed off his shoes and laid across the bed. 

 

Skinner awoke around 4:20 PM with a slight hangover. He sat on the edge of his bed until the room stopped spinning then went into the bathroom to put some cold water on his face, then he took two Tylenol. He realized he needed to get back to the Bureau to finish up some paper work, so he got dressed and called a cab to take him to pick up his car from the bar. When he arrived back at his office, it was 5:37 PM. He was just in time to see Kimberly leaving. She was surprised to see him. 

"Sir, I didn't expect to see you back until Monday," Kimberly said as she put on her coat. Skinner moved to assist her. "Thank you, sir," she said. 

He moved towards his office. "Since I was feeling... better, I decided to come back to get some work done." 

Kimberly turned, remembering something she had to tell him. "Oh sir!" she yelled, stopping him where he stood. "Agent Randolph called and said he would like to come in on Monday morning to discuss the case." 

"Fine, Kimberly. Have a good weekend," he said as he turned to go into his office. 

"You too, sir," she said, walking out the door. 

Once behind the closed door, Skinner moved to sit behind his desk. He hoped trying to get some work done would take his mind off the events of the last few days but as soon as he walked through the door, it all came rushing back. The cleaning woman hadn't come yet so his trash can was still full. He peered inside and noticed the torn pieces of the red paper heart he had torn up earlier. Then he remembered his dream with Mulder. That, more than anything, puzzled him the most. Why did he have this dream about Mulder-- of all people? Skinner slipped off his overcoat and suit jacket, hanging them on the rack. He wanted to analyze why he had the dream. Did it mean he was attracted to... Mulder? That he wanted him? He had to admit Mulder was a damn good lookin' man-- any one could see that-- but Skinner never felt attracted to him or felt he wanted him. Skinner came across other men who were attracted to him but the feelings were never reciprocated. If his dream didn't mean *he* was attracted to Mulder, what did it mean? 

He thought about it, getting up to pace. Then something occurred to him: 

'Could it be the dream was telling me Mulder was attracted to me? In the dream, Mulder was trying to fuck me. Maybe that means he wants *me*?' 

As ridiculous as it sounded, Skinner knew if he were going to try and understand this dream, he had to see it for what it was. He was never too great at analyzing dreams but he had been around Mulder long enough to learn a thing or two. He knew the dream meant attraction: physical attraction, passion, lust and hunger. Skinner also knew he didn't have an attraction to Mulder so it must be the other way around. He never noticed Mulder's attraction for him but that didn't mean it didn't exist. 

Just then his office door opened. He looked up, startled to find Mulder coming in. 

"Sir- I didn't expect to find you here." 

"That's obvious, Agent Mulder. Do you it make a habit of coming into my office when I'm not here?" Skinner didn't hide his anger. 

Swallowing, Mulder made an attempt to explain his actions. He walked into the office, leaving the door open. "Sir, Scully and I finished the report on the Sunnydale case and I wanted to give it to you before Monday but Kimberly told me you’d left for the day. I asked her if I could leave it on your desk. She said yes-- so here I am." Mulder was now standing in front of Skinner's desk holding the report. 

Skinner eyed him then took the report, glancing at it briefly. "Thank you, Agent Mulder. Is there anything else?" he asked, keeping his surly demeanor intact. 

Taking a few steps back, Mulder said, "No, sir." Mulder wanted to tell Skinner a little about the case but figured this wasn't the right time. He moved towards the door, then placed his hand on the doorknob and turned to Skinner. "Have a good weekend, sir," he said, then left. 

Skinner looked after his agent, narrowing his eyes. 

 

Skinner's Office  
11:21 PM 

Skinner finally came to the conclusion he had worked enough for the day and he should be getting home. He stood up from his desk, stretching and got his belongings together. Pulling on his coat, he grabbed his briefcase then turned off the light and locked up the office for the weekend. After getting to his car, he realized he was enormously hungry so he drove to a pizza place near his home to pick up a pie. He bought a pie with everything and drove home feeling very weary. What else was new? 

Skinner arrived home, putting the pizza on the coffee table. He quickly changed into sweats and a tee shirt, then padded barefoot into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the frig. He returned to the living room, carrying a plate and his beer. He threw himself down on the couch and pulled out a slice, laying it on the plate. Sucking the sauce from his fingers, he picked up the remote and switched on the TV. He was too tired to surf so he kept what was on and put the remote on the table. He picked up the slice, devouring it in record time then getting another one. After the third slice, Skinner let out a burp that could have waked the dead then yawned and figured it was time to turn in. He placed the rest of the pizza in the fridge and went upstairs to bed. He was so tired he didn't think of anything. He just fell asleep and didn't wake until the next morning. 

 

Saturday, February 13

Skinner's Apartment  
6:45 AM 

Skinner woke early. Usually he would go into the office for a while to get some more work done but not this morning. He felt like going to the gym. He needed another work-out. A good hard work-out. Get the heart rate going. It is always good for taking your mind off....

*Mulder. The valentine... Christ, he thought, I've got to get out of here*.

Skinner got dressed, grabbed some breakfast then got his work-out gear together and left his apartment. He worked out till 8:30 AM then returned home, picked up his mail and took the elevator up to his floor. As soon as he entered his apartment, he dropped his mail on the coffee table and ran upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. After a long hot muscle-relaxing shower, Skinner came out in a towel and changed into a pair of worn jeans, a dark green tee shirt and a pair of black cotton socks. He ran downstairs to the living room and picked up his mail from the coffee table. As he sorted through it, he turned towards the front door and noticed something lying on the floor. He walked over to it -- and his heart skipped a beat.

Crouching to pick it up, he saw it was another one of those damn valentines. He rose, throwing his other mail back on the table. He held the valentine, noticing it looked the same as the others: a white envelope with the large red heart drawn on it. How the hell did it get here, he thought. This sick fuck knows where I live... He went to the phone and dialed the extension for building security. 

"Hello... this is Walter Skinner in apartment 17. Someone just pushed an envelope under my front door. I want to know how this person got up here without my being notified." Skinner was quite upset, if for no other reason he liked this building because of its attention to security. He paid enough for it, too--and it seemed to him he wasn't getting his money's worth. 

The man from security tried to reassure Skinner. "Mr. Skinner, I'm sorry, but I am unaware of anyone coming up to your apartment." 

"You mean to tell me you didn't see anyone pass your station who didn't belong in this building?" Skinner was fuming. 

"No, sir," the man said calmly. "I was here all day. I didn't notice anyone. I'm sorry, sir." 

"Well, you should be sorry-- I'm going to have your job. I don't pay good money for security so anyone can just waltz up here and do whatever they want then leave without anyone knowing about it." Skinner slammed down the phone and rubbed both hands over his head. He knew he had taken his anger and frustration out on the security guy but somebody wasn't doing their job. He let some woman up to his apartment unannounced—there was no question-- security was breached. Otherwise how could she get up here without anyone seeing her? 

Skinner picked up the valentine he placed on the coffee table. He eyed it nervously, moving it in his fingers. He went to sit down on his couch then immediately jumped up. 'Come on, Walter, get a hold of yourself,' he thought. 'Just open the goddamned envelope.' Skinner took a deep breath and blew it out then tore the envelope open. He pulled out the familiar red heart shaped piece of paper but noticed there was also a letter sized sheet of paper this time. He read the heart shaped one first. It said: 

*If you'll be my valentine, I will lick, suck and squeeze your balls. Then I will move to your cock, running my tongue along its length and slowly sucking the head until I can taste your warm, salty essence on my tongue*. 

 

And that was it. Nothing else. No name, return address. Nothing. After reading this, Skinner felt a warm sensation go through his groin and he unconsciously moved his tongue along his lips then he quickly pulled out the accompanying letter. He read it aloud to himself. 

My Dear Valentine, 

You're probably dying to know who I am right now. Well-- that will be divulged in time. First, I need you to understand something. These valentines I've been sending were not the way I intended to tell you the way I feel. Although I'm usually not so explicit with my sexual desires, I felt the need to tell you the truth. And it's all about the truth, isn't it? I really want to do all those things to you and I hope I didn't offend you too much by saying so. You see, my love, I don't just lust after you, I adore you, and dare I say it... love you. I have for years. I want you in every way possible. You see-- I was afraid to confront you with my feelings and thought an anonymous valentine would be the way to go. A slow build-up to the inevitable. It would give me time to get the nerve to finally confront you. I figured the perfect time for our first meeting would be on Valentine's Day. Just call me a romantic. 

I know all of this has probably been driving you crazy for the past couple of days. I'm sorry for that-- but soon it will be all over. If you want to know who I am, I'll tell you where we can meet-- but only under one condition: If you decide to meet me, you'll have to be willing to let me do all the things to you that I mentioned in the valentine. I promise you will thoroughly enjoy *every* minute of it. I want to make you feel good. I want to bring a smile to that beautiful face of yours. I want to make you happy. Although I would love to have a serious relationship with you, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want. We can take it slow. We can start with just having some fun with each other, then see where it leads us. 

So, if you're curious and game, meet me tomorrow at:  
The Virginia City Marriott, Room 1013-- at 5:00 PM. 

I will be waiting... 

\--Your Valentine 

 

Skinner let the hand holding the letter drop to his side as he went to sit on the couch. He stared straight ahead for a while without blinking. Then he glanced again at the letter, swallowing and biting his lip. 'Christ', he thought, 'I don't believe this.' He laid back on the couch, tilting his head towards the ceiling, not letting go of the letter, then he got up, and began to pace, leaving the letter on the couch. The words from the letter kept running through his mind-- 

*I don't just lust after you, I adore you and...I dare say...LOVE YOU. I have for a long time...I want to do all the things to you I mentioned in the valentine...You will allow me to...* 

Skinner exhaled loudly. He remembered another thing this person wrote, something sounded familiar. He grabbed the letter from the couch and skimmed it, searching for the line. His eyes frantically moving, finally he found it. 

*I felt the need to tell you the truth. It's always about the truth, isn't it?* 

Skinner looked up from the letter, his face stern in deep contemplation. That look soon turned to a frown. 'It can't be him,' he thought. He continued his pacing then began to talk out loud to himself, shaking his head. 

"It can't be Mulder, for God's sake." Skinner rubbed his head nervously. "Mulder wants to...He adores me... He loves me. How...why...?" He was at a loss for words. He thought for a moment. 'Could this person actually *be* Mulder? It sounded a little like him, especially the part about *THE TRUTH*. That was practically Mulder's signature line. If it is him, is he aware he gave himself away with this?' 

There were truly no words for the way this new revelation made him feel. If he allowed himself to think this might be Mulder then he had to conclude his subordinate wanted him. Mulder, of all people... the agent who gave him the most headaches... Could this have been the reason he was such a pain in the ass? Was this a “crush” situation, like when you were a kid and liked a girl? You'd tease and irritate her, getting her angry, when all the time you actually liked her. Was Mulder that immature? 

Skinner thought about all these things. Almost in the same instant, he realized he could be wrong. Maybe this wasn't Mulder after all. It could be a number of other people who worked for the F.B.I. As the thought occurred to him, he realized how unrealistic that sounded. There wasn't exactly a truckload of women (or men for that matter) beating down his door. He couldn't think of any one else. Lord knows-- it couldn't be Scully... I mean if it was, the woman must be a master at keeping her feelings a secret...Although there was that kiss in the elevator...no!

Skinner wondered if it could be someone he didn't know in the Bureau. What if it was a man? While he could contemplate it being Mulder, the thought of it being some strange man writing these kinds of things gave him pause-- some man in the Bureau being attracted to him? He couldn't remember ever being attracted to men himself. He could acknowledge a handsome man but that was it. He's never got a hard-on when he looked at naked men and being in Nam would have given him plenty of opportunities-- especial having to shower together on a regular basis. Men on a rare occasion have let him know that they were attracted to him but he just thought of it as a really weird compliment and moved on. If this mystery person *was* a man, he would have to graciously decline. He wasn't at all interested. 

But what if it *was* Mulder? What would he do? Skinner sat down on his couch, rubbing his face with his hands then laid back. He had always had respect for Mulder's brilliant yet peculiar mind. Now as for the man, that was a different story. Skinner cared a great deal for Mulder, sometimes as a friend and at other times like a father or big brother. He cared what happened to him. Whenever Mulder was in danger, his gut hurt. He realized that he worried about Mulder more than any of his other agents-- sometimes including Scully. He didn't want to see him hurt or hurting, not if he could help it. Mulder was such a sensitive soul. Mulder would never admit it but a lot of things got to him. It showed in his eyes. The person who wrote "the eyes are the mirror to the soul," must have had Mulder in mind. 

Skinner never really analyzed how he felt about Mulder. Most of the time, his feelings and reactions were implusive. Mulder did something to make him angry, he got angry. If he did something to make him worry, he worried. It was as simple as that. But this-- this was in no way simple. He desperately wanted to know who this person was. He couldn't imagine going to his grave not ever knowing who sent him these valentines-- not knowing who wrote these words. 

If he decided to go to the rendezvous and Mulder answered the door, what would he actually do? He didn't want to hurt Mulder by leaving. He knew how much courage this must have taken for him to do all of this. To actually turn him down to his face would destroy him. Skinner knew this but if he didn't turn him down, the only other thing he could do would be to go through with it. That meant allowing Mulder to do the things to him that were written in the valentine. 

Skinner got up again and walked over to the window, looking out with unseeing eyes. The only thing he saw was the image of himself and Mulder *together* in his dream. Strangely, that was the first *wet dream* he'd had in ages. Skinner had to admit he was turned on by the dream. One part of him was confused while his other part was extremely excited by it. Maybe it was due to the amount of time he had gone without sex-- having a sex dream of any kind would naturally get a person excited, wouldn't it? Skinner asked himself. He didn't want to think of himself as desperate but there were occasional nights when he craved someone. As much as Skinner tried to control this part of himself, he found sometimes he just couldn't. That was his rationale for the prostitute that time. Now he was being propositioned again by God knows who... 

Skinner glanced at the clock in his living room. It was 11:10 AM, almost three hours had passed since he had gotten home and found the envelope. Skinner's head hurt. He massaged his temples, letting out a groan. It was more than 24 hours before the time he had to meet his secret admirer-- that is if he decided to go at all. He wasn't sure if he would be able to take sitting around in his apartment all that time. He needed to do something. He decided to go into the office and finish up on some paper work. 

He knew Mulder would probably not be there today. Mulder rarely came to work on Saturdays. He knew he'd be *safe*. Skinner felt he should still look *semi*-professional, even on a Saturday, so he went upstairs and changed into a pair of khakis, a denim blue dress shirt, tie and a sports jacket. 

Skinner finished work, leaving his office at around 9 PM and returned home. He was exhausted. He grabbed something from the fridge and climbed up the stairs to his bedroom. Placing his food on his night table, he removed his clothes, leaving on his underwear. He climbed into bed and began to eat his dinner. After padding into the bathroom to pee, he climbed back into bed and went to sleep. He made himself not think of 'you know who' and his date with destiny. 

 

Sunday, February 14  
V-Day (or should I say-- D-Day...)  
Skinner's Apartment  
6:33 AM

As usual, Skinner awoke early, with the day's events on his mind. He changed into his running clothes and went for a run. There was a fine mist in the air so Skinner decided to make it short. He had no desire to run in the rain on the way back. 

With his run finished, he took a shower and made breakfast. He wasn't really hungry so he just had toast and coffee. Then he went to the table to read the Sunday paper. He opened a page to valentine messages to loved ones. Skinner groaned and quickly turned the page. The next page had valentine events of the day. "Christ!" he said aloud and threw the paper down on the table then got up to put his dishes away. When he returned from the kitchen, he put on the TV. Glancing at the screen, he saw a scene from the movie, "Sleepless In Seattle". Frowning, he changed the station. Another movie: "French Kiss." Letting out a loud sigh, he changed it again-- to CNN. 'There shouldn't be any love stories here', he thought. And there weren't, but Skinner couldn't concentrate on the news. He couldn't stop thinking about room 1013, the person he would find there and what they wanted to do to him hours from now. 

After some more thought, Skinner decided if it was Mulder, he would not react. He would let him make the first move and allow things to just happen. Live in that moment, in that feeling. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Mulder by embarrassing him or making him feel bad about the decision he’d made. Skinner looked at his clock again and noticed it was 11:21 AM. He decided to go upstairs to figure out what he was going to wear. 

He knew casual was the way to go so he rummaged though his sports clothes, picking out a white long sleeved T-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of black boots. He got dressed, looking in the mirror at himself, wondering if this was good enough for his admirer. Skinner then shook his head, frowning. "What the hell am I thinking?" he said aloud, walking away from the mirror. He ran downstairs to his coat closet and took out his black leather jacket. He put it on, knowing it was too early to go, but he couldn't stay in the house any longer. He grabbed his keys and left for his car. 

Skinner figured he could get there early and wait in the lobby to see if he could recognize anyone who might be the person. He arrived at the hotel, parked in the guest lot and casually walked into the lobby. It was now 1:42 PM. Skinner noticed a lounge area with a couch and a few chairs. He moved to one of the chairs and sat down. He eyed everyone in the lobby-- no one familiar. He hoped he at least knew the person. He thought again, and realized maybe it would be better if he didn't know them. After all, *doing things* with a complete stranger was far less stressful than knowing the person. If that was the case, his sitting there looking for someone was stupid-- not that the whole situation wasn't. He decided to get up and walk around the lobby to pass the time. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was only 1:55 PM. It was going to be a long afternoon. 

With 3 hours left to wait, Skinner noticed a game room. He went inside and saw there was a pool table. It had been a while since he played but it would pass the time. He entered a game that was already in progress. Chalking up a cue, he took a shot. Skinner wasn't as rusty as he thought. He wished he were playing for money because he would have made out like a bandit. He checked his watch and saw it was 4:37 PM. He put his jacket back on and left, exclaiming his thanks for an enjoyable time. Walking past the hotel bar, he decided to stop in for a much needed *calm your nerves* drink. 

Sauntering up to a stool, he ordered a scotch on the rocks. After downing it, he ordered another. After the third one, he figured he should stop because he wanted to have his faculties together to deal with whatever was going to happen in that room. Checking his watch again, it was 4:55 PM. Skinner downed the rest of his drink, threw down a twenty and slid off the stool, remarking, "It's show time." As he stood, he felt a nice little buzz, making him feel a little relaxed. He walked towards the elevators that would take him to his secret lover. While waiting for the elevator, he began to feel very nervous. 'What am I getting myself into?' he thought. He blew out a ragged breath. 'Come on, Walter,' he said to himself. 'You want to know who this is-- you *have* to know. And if you don't go upstairs and to that room, you'll never know...' 

When the elevator arrived, he got in and pushed 10. He arrived at the floor too fast for his liking. Looking at his watch, it was now 4:59 PM. He slowly walked to room 1013 and stood in front of it, his heart pounding. After expelling a deep breath, he raised a somewhat shaky fist to the door and paused for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, his fist made contact knocking on the door three times. He waited to hear someone approaching and assumed they were looking through the peep hole, then his eyes focused on the twisting knob. Skinner swallowed and felt his stomach tensing. The door slowly opened and someone familiar was standing behind it. He was greeted with a big smile as the door opened wider for him to enter. 

Skinner smiled back, casually walking inside the room then turning to face his admirer. After the door was closed and locked, his admirer turned towards him. 

"I'm really glad you came. Would you like to sit down?" A hand gestured towards a chair. 

Skinner nodded and went to sit down, trying his best to not show any signs of nervousness. He watched as his admirer sat on a corner of the king-sized bed. Skinner removed his jacket, feeling suddenly quite warm. He turned to lay it on the nearby table. When he turned back around, he found his admirer's eyes on him, wearing a mischievous smile. Skinner stared into those eyes, trying to read them. 

"Okay, I'm here," Skinner finally said. "What now?" 

"Are you surprised to see it's me?" his admirer asked with delighted eyes. 

"No, not really." Skinner answered with a slight smile. 

The face before him lost a little of its humor. "Oh, really-- then you knew it was me?" 

Skinner smiled, nodding. 

"How?" his admirer asked anxiously. 

"I figured it out," Skinner said, with arrogance. 

"Then this means you'll be my valentine?" Hopefulness could be heard in the voice. 

Skinner heard it, too, and along with the eager pleading expression in those eyes he found he could deny this person nothing. Skinner slowly rose to stand before his admirer. He reached down, offering his hand. His admirer slowly stood up, eyes filled with astonishment. They now faced one another. 

Skinner leaned in and whispered, "Yes, Mulder, I'll be your valentine." 

Suddenly an unexpected feeling came over Skinner and he leaned in and covered Mulder's mouth with his own. It felt so good. It felt so right. Mulder took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. Skinner engulfed his mouth, letting his tongue explore foreign territory. He broke the kiss and leaned back to see Mulder’s slightly shocked expression. 

Swallowing, with wide searching eyes, Mulder asked, "Are you sure about this, sir?" 

Skinner answered him with another kiss, grabbing hold of Mulder's head with both hands. The kiss practically took Mulder's breath away, leaving him panting. With a grin, Mulder leaned into his boss, this time pushing his tongue into his mouth, exploring and tasting. Skinner was pushed against the table, spreading his legs so Mulder could fit between them. Mulder pressed his hips into Skinner's crotch. Mulder leaned out of the kiss and moved his hands to pull Skinner's shirt from his pants. Skinner then raised his arms to help the effort and Mulder pulled the shirt off. He threw it on the bed and placed his hands on Skinner's belt buckle. Skinner gently grasped his hands-- stopping him. 

"Slow down," Skinner hissed. "We've got all night." He got up from the table and playfully pushed Mulder back onto the bed. Mulder landed with a bounce. Skinner quickly removed Mulder's shirt, casting it aside then stood in front of him. Mulder leaned up on his hands, waiting for the next move. 

"Now, it's your turn," Skinner said huskily. 

Mulder got up from the bed and stood in front of his valentine. Looking into his eyes, he slowly undid Skinner's belt, pulling it sensuously through the loops. 

"Your turn," Mulder said, dropping his arms to his sides. 

Skinner undid his belt, dragging it slowly through the loops also. Then he told Mulder it was his turn with his eyes. 

Mulder moved nervous fingers to the top button of Skinner's pants, opening it and fumbling a little. He cautiously slid down the zipper while gazing into Skinner's eyes. When no sign came that he should stop, Mulder continued, opening the pants and pushing them down to fall at Skinner's feet. Skinner stepped out of them, taking this opportunity to remove his boots and socks. Mulder stared hungrily at the bulge in the other man's briefs. 

"Your turn," Mulder said, wetting his lips with a flick of his tongue. 

Skinner reached forward, placing two fingers inside the front of Mulder's jeans and pulled him closer. Then he grasped the top button of Mulder's button-fly jeans. While staring into his eyes, Skinner agonizingly opened each button, tugging on Mulder's crotch as each button popped. When his pants were finally opened, Skinner pushed the tight fitting jeans down Mulder's hips to his ankles. Mulder stepped out of them and removed his shoes and socks. Now both men were down to their underwear, Skinner in white briefs and Mulder in grey boxer briefs. The two stared at one another admiringly. 

Mulder had imagined this moment for so long, he could hardly believe it was happening. Skinner standing before him only wearing-- for a brief moment longer-- his underwear... 

For some time, both men were motionless and hopelessly staring at each other. Neither one wanted to make the first move. Then-- one did. Skinner stepped closer to Mulder. 

"Didn't you mention something about wanting to put a smile on my face?" Skinner offered, trying to keep a stoic expression. 

Mulder swallowed. "Yes, sir, I did." 

"Walter-- not *sir*," Skinner told him. 

Mulder nodded and smiled, "Yes, Walter." He moved closer and put his fingers inside the waistband of Skinner's briefs. He peeled them down exposing a very alert cock that bobbed its greeting. Mulder's eyes widened at the sight before him then bent to push the briefs down his legs and off his feet. When he straightened he tossed the briefs with the rest of his clothes, then marveled at his boss's magnificently naked body. It was more amazing than he ever dreamed of. 

Mulder stepped towards his very patient valentine and pushed him back onto the bed. He stood at his feet and grabbed his ankles, pushing his feet up on the bed. Skinner automatically spread his legs open and leaned up on his elbows to watch the festivities begin. Mulder placed a pillow behind Skinner's head to make him more comfortable, then he began. 

"As I promised," he said, bending his head to lick the insides of Skinner's thighs. He left a trail of long, hot, wet streaks from his knee to the inner crevice where thigh meets crotch. This made Skinner moan. Mulder continued licking, then encircled his balls with alternating licking and sucking. At one point, Mulder took Skinner's balls into his mouth, causing Skinner's hips to lift off the bed. While grasping his balls and squeezing them, Mulder let his tongue go to the base of his cock, then move slowly towards the head. Mulder circled his tongue around the tip, tasting Skinner's precum as it leaked from the small opening. He glanced up to see Skinner's head pushing back against the pillow, his eyes closed tight. Placing both hands on his cock, Mulder firmly gripped Skinner, covering the head with his mouth. Sucking on the head, he extracted even more of his cum. Skinner was now moaning louder. Mulder continued to suck him and fondle his balls. His hips was now thrusting up off the bed and his cock was pushing into Mulder's mouth. He did his best to take in all of Skinner. After a few more moments, Mulder removed his mouth and began to frantically stroke Skinner's cock, while sucking and lapping at his balls. 

Skinner's head was wildly moving from side to side as he moaned and bucked. "Jesus, Mulder! Ahh!" Skinner moaned. 

Mulder sensed Skinner was very close to cumming. He sucked his cock into his mouth again while rolling his balls and pulling them gently. 

"Oh God, Mulder...I'm cumin'...ahhhh!" Skinner's body tensed and he came deep into Mulder's throat. Mulder was barely successful in not choking. He removed his mouth from Skinner, coughing slightly and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He sat back on his haunches, watching his lover recover. 

Skinner sat up, leaning back on his elbows. "You okay?" he asked with concern. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, licking Skinner from his lips. "How are you?" 

Skinner gave him a big uncharacteristic smile. "You see-- you did it. I'm smiling." 

Mulder chuckled. "I see. I guess I was quite successful." 

"You could say that," Skinner said, still grinning. 

"Did I do everything I promised in the valentine?" Mulder asked, leaning back on his hands, with one leg bent and the other straight. 

Skinner moved to the end of the bed to look down into Mulder’s eyes. "Mulder, you did more than you promised. Thank you." Skinner extended his hand and rubbed the back of his fingers along the side of Mulder's cheek then along the well defined jaw. Mulder flushed and smiled, lowering his eyes shyly. 

"Sir...I mean, Walter.... You don't know how long I've dreamed about doing that. I should be thanking you for letting me." 

Skinner smiled and watched Mulder for a moment, causing him to feel self-conscious. Those percing brown eyes always got to him. Mulder saw Skinner's eyes were on the prominent bulge in his boxers. Feeling suddenly overexposed, Mulder trying to hide it by drawing up his legs. 

"Oh no, you don't. It seems there's still work to be done here," Skinner said as he knelt in front of Mulder on the floor and separated his legs and slid his boxers off. Then Skinner got in between his legs and spreaded them apart.

"Walter, you don't have to do this," Mulder said with a little trepidation in his voice. 

Skinner paused a moment and gazed into the eyes of his new lover. "Mulder, didn't you say in the valentine that we could have fun with each other?" 

Mulder's eyes brightened as he nodded. 

"Well, I assume this means you *and* me," he said, pointing his index finger from himself to Mulder. "Now it's my turn to have some fun with you". 

After pulling off Mulder's boxer's, his cock greeted Skinner with a quiver. Skinner's eyes showed he was very impressed with what he saw. Glancing up at Mulder, his slid down, placing his head between Mulder's thighs. His mouth hovered over Mulder's groin-- lips barely touching the tip of his cock. Skinner wasn't sure if this was Mulder's first time with a man but considering the skill in which he worked on him earlier, he doubted it. Of course, this was all new to Skinner but it felt so comfortable and natural. 

Who'd-a-thought? He couldn't really explain it, but didn't care. He had done what he said he was going to do-- just let things happen-- and boy, things were happening! He was now about to put his mouth on one of his agents, patterning his movements after what Mulder had done to him. 

Skinner's tongue slid out and he licked the head of Mulder's cock as if it were a delicious lollypop. He paused a moment to savor the taste of him. Salty. Smiling to himself, he continued-- soon his licking turned into sucking. He opened his mouth and took more of Mulder's cock inside, opening the back of his throat and to his surprise he wasn't gagging. He began to quicken his sucking and his head took on a bobbing motion as he devoured Mulder's cock. 

Mulder watched his new lover as he felt himself losing control of his body. His hips began to thrust upwards and his breath became erratic. Skinner continued sucking as he moved his hands to squeeze and roll Mulder's balls. He occasionally glanced up at Mulder to gage his reactions and saw his face taking on a look of absolute ecstasy. His head was tilted back, his mouth gapped opened as if gasping for air and his eyes were squeezed shut. The only sounds coming from him were a series of inaudible words and whimpering moans. 

Skinner continued his assault on his agent, alternating from sucking to squeezing. He placed a hand on either side of his inner thighs, holding them open. Mulder opened his eyes and looked at his boss. He placed his hands on the sides of Skinner's head, gently pressing him more into his crotch. Mulder then threw his head back again, grabbing at the bed sheets. 

"Pleeeease, don't stop," Mulder cried. This was too good to be true. For so long he’d wanted this, imagined this. Skinner was his fantasy. For years, he'd watched his boss with those starched white shirts covering unbelievably broad shoulders. He’d lost count of the days he'd wondered what those shoulders and that chest looked like bared. He would close his eyes trying to picture it. He envisioned peeling the crisp material from the capacious shoulders and down the muscular back, then moving his bare hands over the firm abdomen, across massive pectorals then up and over strong shoulders.... Now, this! So much more than he ever could have imagined. Skinner was actually taking care of *him*. Mulder never thought this would happen. He hoped and prayed Skinner would let him pleasure *him*, but didn't think he would get pleasure in return-- but it was happening. 

Mulder lifted his head up to watch Skinner again, to make sure it was actually him and not a figment of his imagination. Oh, yeah-- it was definitely him! Now he was grasping the base of Mulder's cock with both hands while he licked and sucked along the length of his shaft. This was driving Mulder out of his mind with pleasure. He felt his orgasm building. 

"Ahhhh...Walter! Pleeeease...... Oh God! Mulder bucked his hips wildly. Skinner applied pressure on his thighs to keep them open. Glancing at him, Skinner watched Mulder's face contort and grimace as his climax approached. His whimpers sounded like cries of pain but Skinner knew better. 

Skinner removed his mouth for a moment as he began to pump him furiously. "Come on, lover... do it... cum," Skinner urged him. He continued to fist him as he felt the body beneath him spasm, then he felt hot liquid gush all over his hands. Skinner looked on curiously, never having seen another man cum before-- other than in porn. As he waited for his agent to recover, he decided to do a little taste test. He brought a hand to his lips, tasting the man writhing below him. Glancing down at the spent cock, he extended his tongue and began to lick the cum from it, savoring the flavor that is Mulder. 

Mulder's head popped up, as he struggled to sit up. "Walter, please no more...you're gonna' kill me!" he panted, trying to wiggle away from him. 

Skinner looked up at Mulder with a mixture of disappointment and humiliation. "I'm sorry....I just...." His words trailed off as he got up and padded into the bathroom.  
Mulder sat on the floor, one leg stretched out and the other bent, with his hands propped up behind him. He noticed Skinner’s sudden embarrassment. He knew it was probably due to him telling Skinner to stop. Of course, Mulder didn't mean anything by it. He just simply couldn't take anymore. His cock had become so sensitive any continued touching was uncomfortable. He watched Skinner return to the room wearing a towel around his waist. He seemed not to notice Mulder as he gathered his clothes from various places around the room. 

Mulder sat naked on the floor, trying to get the nerve to say something. Swallowing hard, he began: "Um...Walter...I didn't mean anything when I told you to stop. It's just-- I was a little over sensitive, ya' know?" he said, trying to put some humor in his voice. Skinner grunted as he folded his clothes over his arm. 

"Walter, you were amazing. I've never cum that hard in my life." Mulder was now sitting on his haunches, trying to convince him. Skinner was seemingly ignoring him as he moved past him to go back into the bathroom. Mulder reached out to stop him, wrapping his arms forcibly around his waist. "Walter, please-- what's wrong?" he beseeched.  
Skinner could have easily pulled out of Mulder's grasp but decided not to. He just stood rigid as a naked Mulder wrapped himself around him. Skinner looked down at him. "Mulder, this was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here." He now tried to move from Mulder, but was held firmly in place. 

"Walter, please....what are you talking about? We had a great time, didn't we? Didn't you like what I did to you?" Mulder asked desperately resting his head against Skinner's belly. 

Skinner could hear the desperation in the voice. It touched him. This wasn't right-- he shouldn't be treating Mulder like this. He lifted both hands and placed them on opposite sides of Mulder's head, looking into the pleading hazel eyes. 

"I'm so sorry, Mulder. I didn't want it to end this way. I had a great time with you and I hope you had a good time with me but now I've got to go," he said, letting go of Mulder's head and grasping his arms so he could be released. "Let go of me, Mulder," he said in a controlled tone. 

"No....no, sir, I won't. You're going to tell me what's wrong and you're either going to do it with me holding you here or I can let you go and we could sit calmly and discuss this. It's up to you, sir." Mulder increased his grasp on Skinner. 

Skinner could almost feel himself losing circulation in the lower half of his body. He turned his head up towards the ceiling, rolling his eyes. After blowing out a breath, he bent his head towards his captor. "All right, Mulder. Just let go of me," he said in a calm tone. 

They both looked into one another's eyes, silently conversing. Mulder then released his valentine and sat back on his heels. Skinner turned, walked over to the bed and sat down, placing his clothes next to him. He gave Mulder a bit of the old ‘Skinner’ by giving him a slight glare. He was still in just the towel and Mulder was still quite naked. 

Mulder brought his legs up in front of him, wrapping his arms around them. He looked at Skinner for a few minutes before speaking. "Walter...I can still call you Walter, can't I?" 

Skinner gave him a solemn nod. 

"Thanks." Mulder continued: "Walter, please don't let the fact that I stopped you from licking me dry upset you. If you hadn't done such a good job of bringing me off, I wouldn't have been so sensitive to the touch." Mulder paused and seeing his boss was listening intently to him, he proceeded. 

"Walter, you have no idea how long I've waited for this night to be a reality. I've dreamt of seeing your body, feeling your body and tasting your body. I did, and it was amazing. Incredible. I couldn't have imagined a better fantasy. Then when you wanted to do it back, I was beside myself. I couldn't believe you wanted to do this to me." Mulder paused again to see if Skinner had anything to add to the one-sided conversation. 

Skinner was in deep thought over Mulder’s declaration. His eyes shifted to Mulder's face, concentrating on his pained hazel eyes. He said he didn't want to do anything to hurt Mulder but that was just what he was doing to him now. He owed him an apology, then an explanation. Wetting his lips, he began: 

"Mulder, I'm sorry for upsetting you like this. It's nothing you did, it's just my reaction." He paused, clasping his hands together. "You see, Mulder....I'm kinda' new to all of this." Skinner fought to keep from flushing. He kept his eyes towards the floor. "I have to admit when you told me to stop, I thought I had done something wrong, something you didn't like. I became extremely embarrassed. All I wanted to do was get the hell out of here." He finally glanced at Mulder, looking into eyes he couldn't read. 

Mulder crawled over to kneel between his lover's legs, resting his hands on his thighs. "Walter, once again, I'm sorry for that but I couldn't help it. I would have loved it if you could have continued to lick me, but I couldn't take it-- not at that moment." Mulder leaned up to look into Skinner's eyes. "And I do mean, *that moment*, Walter. We could have so many other opportunities,” he said, rubbing his lips across the hairs on Skinner's chest while gazing up in his face. Mulder knew he was assuming a lot with that statement but he had to know if this was a one-time thing. Was Skinner willing to go further?

Skinner rested his arms on Mulder's shoulders with his hands clasped loosely around the back of his neck. He gave him a reassuring smile. "Mulder," he said, groaning, "can I call you Fox? Mulder is so...formal." 

Mulder smiled up at him, nodding. 

"Thanks." Skinner continued: "Fox..." The sound of his name was as foreign as this situation. "...before I got here, I told myself I was just going to let things happen-- and I did. I had no idea what was going to happen or what I was going to do once I got here. Everything that took place tonight was pure impulse." 

Chuckling, Mulder said, "Walter, believe it or not, I didn't have this night scripted, either. To be honest, I sorta didn't think you'd show up. I figured if you did, we'd just play it by ear." Mulder smiled, wrapping his arms around the trim waist. 

"Well, I don't know about you but that's certainly what I was doing," Skinner said, giving Mulder a rare self-defaming sentiment. 

Mulder sat back on his heels grasping Skinner's knees, causing him to unclasp his hands from his neck. "Walter, I was doing the same thing. I'm no more experienced with this than you are." 

Skinner looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Really? You seemed like you knew what you were doing." 

"Well, with all the porno... and the one time with this guy, I ...guess I learned a little something," Mulder said, having a rare reveling moment. 

Skinner moved his fingers up Mulder's arm, over his shoulder, to his neck, then to his ear, where he traced it, then moved along the jaw. "So you had a *one time*, huh?" 

Mulder closed his eyes at the tender caress. "Yeah. It was nothing. I was in high school. I was a sophomore at the time. This senior (I think) cornered me after gym and told me he wanted to suck me off." 

"What did you do?" Skinner asked, running a finger along Mulder's lower lip as he spoke. 

"It shocked me at first then I became curious. At that point in my life, I had never gotten a blow job. I'd heard of 'em. The idea sounded great, so I let him. He was really good at it, too. I came in no time," Mulder admitted, parting his lips and sucking on Skinner's finger. 

"So-- you don't consider yourself to be gay?" Skinner inquired. 

"UH-uh," Mulder uttered, shaking his head. 

"So, what? You're bi?" 

Mulder released his lips from around Skinner's finger and looked up at him. "I never really have considered myself anything. I don't like labels. I just go with the flow. I try to give in to my feelings about people and hope they feel the same way." Mulder grabbed Skinner's hands and began to slowly lick his fingers, pausing periodically to speak. "What about you, Walter? You can't tell me I'm your first time with a man-- especially with your stint in Nam...?" 

Skinner watched for a moment as Mulder went back to licking and sucking on his fingers. Wetting his suddenly dry lips with his tongue, he answered him, "I’ve had a few offers but I never did anything. I guess I was too caught up in being the model soldier. The proper, rigid, macho model soldier." Skinner found himself breathing quicker. 

"Oh well... Their loss," he said as he licked his way up Skinner's forearm, then paused to speak. "Considering you've never went down on a man before, you're a really quick learner," Mulder acknowledged, going back to licking Skinner's arm.

"Well apparently I've learned from the best. Man, Fox-- that tongue of yours is deadly," Skinner said, trying to keep his arm still. He gently grasped Mulder's hair and bent his head back, planting a deep kiss, getting a taste of that tongue. 

"So, I guess you're okay with all of this?" Mulder asked. 

Still holding onto his hair, Skinner gave him another deep wet one then leaned up, looking into his face. "Fox, did you know you ask the dumbest questions sometimes?" he said, releasing Mulder's hair. 

"Yeah, I've been told. So-- it's still early," he said glancing at the clock on the night table. "What are we going to do now?" Mulder asked, toying with Skinner's towel. 

Skinner grinned down at him, letting him open the towel exposing a semi-hard erection. Mulder smiled and looked up. "I see someone's ready to play," he commented, seizing Skinner firmly. Skinner let out a loud gasp then grabbed Mulder's upper arms and pulled him up to sit next to him on the bed. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment then Skinner asked: 

"Mulder, this is your show. What do you want to do now?" 

Mulder looked away as he thought about his lover's question. He knew what he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure if Skinner would be up for it. It was difficult for him to look Skinner in the eye and answer his question, so he kept his eyes down. "Um..." he swallowed. "You probably wouldn't want to do it," he said, hoping that wasn't true. 

"How do you know what I would or would not do?" He asked lifting Mulder's chin so he could look into his eyes. "Just ask me, Fox." 

Mulder paused for a moment, losing himself in his lover's chocolate eyes. "I... I want to feel you inside me.... Would you.... please... fuck me?" he asked in a small, polite voice. 

Skinner smiled and wrapped his big, muscular arms around him, drawing him close. "Christ, Fox. When you ask so nicely, how can I resist? Not that I would want to." Mulder was just too adorable. Skinner brought his hands up to Mulder's face and gave him a kiss that unsettled his world, then the two men embraced, falling back on the bed in a torrid frenzy of arms and legs. Thank God for the king-sized bed... 'Good thinking, Fox', he thought. Hands fondled, mouths bruised, skin rubbed and bodies became slick from sweat. Skinner rolled on his side next to Mulder, placing a leg over his pelvis while propping his head on his hand.  
"So, are you the boy scout who came prepared?" Skinner asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Mulder sat up, knowing exactly what his lover was talking about and he reached off the bed to his knapsack, which was on the floor. Skinner watched as he pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. 

Skinner couldn't resist a chuckle. Using cat-like reflexes, he pushed Mulder back on the bed grabbing each of his wrists and pinning them over his head. Then he straddled Mulder's pelvis, causing wonderful friction as their exposed genitals pressed against one another. Staring down into his face, Skinner gave him a wicked smile. 

"So you think you're so smart, don't ya'?" 

Mulder just stared blankly at him not knowing what to think. When he didn't get a response, Skinner gyrated his hips harder, squeezing his wrists, causing the condom and lube to fall from his hand onto the mattress. 

"Don't ya'?" Skinner asked again, bouncing on the bed. 

Mulder found himself struggling to sit up but he couldn't budge. "Give a little for Christ sake," he pleaded, still unsuccessfully trying to get up. 

Skinner smiled down at him. "So you want me to give a little, huh? How 'bout this?" He began to slowly and sensually gyrate his pelvis on Mulder's genitals. Mulder looked into Skinner's eyes not believing what was happening. When Mulder's lips parted as if to speak, Skinner dove onto them with his own, taking his breath away-- literally. Then he leaned up from the kiss, still moving his hips on Mulder. 'Wow, what was happening here?' Mulder thought. Who would have thought that Skinner-- his surly, hard nosed boss-- would have a side like this, but Mulder was loving every bit of it.

Mulder shut his eyes. "Oh my God, that feels so good!" 

Giving Mulder another sadistic smile, he began to gyrate his hips faster. "How 'bout this, Fox? Am I giving a little or a lot now?" he asked, his voice husky with lust. 

Skinner's weight allowed Mulder very little in the way of movement. He was being driven to the edges of ecstasy and he couldn't move anything but his feet and head. If this was what bondage was all about, he thought he might like it. It seemed as though Skinner was into it and he made a mental note of it for future reference. 

Mulder's head was now moving from side to side. "Oh...God," he moaned. The friction from their cocks was unbearable. Both of them were now hard, so much so it was almost becoming painful. Mulder wished Skinner would stop before he came and wouldn't be able to fuck him. Or had he forgotten? Like mental telepathy, Skinner stopped suddenly, releasing Mulder's wrists and grabbing the condom and the lube from the bed. He stayed straddled on Mulder for a moment more then rolled off. Mulder looked down, noticing Skinner had managed to extract precum from the both of them, causing his genitals to be covered with a sticky mixture of warm semen. 

"Um....Fox, I guess we could both say we are literally virgins at this, " Skinner grinned. 

Mulder nodded, looking a little worried. 

"Don't worry, Fox, we'll get through this together and of course, I'll be gentle with you," he reassured. 

Mulder wet his dry lips. "I'm not worried, Walter. I know you wouldn't hurt me," he said with confidence. 

Skinner watched him for a while then smiled. "Okay, I think the next step would be to prepare you-- get on your stomach." 

Mulder obeyed, turning over quickly, resting his head on his arms. Skinner grabbed a pillow and told him to raise his hips so he could slide it under him.  
"You comfortable?" he asked, twisting the cap off the bottle. 

Mulder looked back over his shoulder. "Yeah, quite," he answered, adjusting his hips on the pillow and watching Skinner as he poured out some lube on his middle finger. He put the bottle on the night stand and eyed Mulder. "I wanna' let you know in anticipation of what I hoped you'd do tonight. I cleaned myself so you don't have to worry," Mulder said, smiling with pride. 

"Thanks for being so thoughtful, Fox." Skinner said, smiling back. "Okay, now, just relax, and take a deep breath." Mulder put his head back down on his arms, then he took in a breath and did his best to relax. He felt Skinner spreading his cheeks apart with his thumbs, exposing the puckered opening then he took a breath himself before placing his finger at the entrance. Glancing at a very patient Mulder, he slowly pushed his finger in at the first knuckle. He noticed Mulder taking in a breath. "You okay?" Skinner asked, concerned. 

Mulder lifted his head a little. "Yeah, I'm fine-- keep going." 

Skinner pushed more of his finger inside him-- no movement from Mulder, so he continued pushing his finger in all the way. Still there was no reaction from Mulder. "Fox, are you okay? Ya' gotta' gimme some sign so I'll know I'm not hurting you," he said, keeping his finger still inside Mulder. 

Mulder turned his head so he could see his lover. "Walter, you're not hurting me. I'll let you know if you are-- don't worry. I'm not that delicate, believe me. Just keep going...please," he begged, putting his head back on his arms. 

Skinner still wasn't satisfied. "Fox, I'll tell you what-- if you're feeling any discomfort or pain you can't take, just yell 'enough' and I'll stop. Okay?" 

Speaking into his folded arms, he answered, "Okay." 

"You promise?" Skinner asked, pressing for what he wanted to hear. 

Turning his head to the side, Mulder impatiently said, "Yes, Walter I promise, cross my heart and hope to die promise. I swear on the eyes of my mother. I pinkie swear. Please-- for the love of God-- do something before I die here!" he said, turning his head from side to side. 

Skinner suddenly felt horribly guilty with his finger still stuck in Mulder's ass not doing anything. "Sorry, Fox," he said as Mulder wiggled his ass on his finger. That was all the prompting he needed. He began to move his finger slowly in the tight hot opening, twisting and turning it. Mulder began to moan softly. Skinner decided to pick up the pace a little as Mulder's ass began to gyrate. Then he pushed his finger in and out, taking on a thrusting motion. Glancing at Mulder, Skinner felt it was time to add another digit. He pulled his finger out to the loud groan of disappointment from his lover. 

"Fox, I think it's time to add another finger. You okay with that?" he asked, squeezing some more lube on his middle and index finger. 

Mulder groaned, "Umm-hmm." 

"Okay, just as before, take a deep breath and let it out." He watched as Mulder did this. "Now, Fox, just remember to breathe." 

Skinner once again exposed his entrance then slowly pushed two fingers inside. He noticed his fingers didn't go in as easily this time. If he wasn't careful he could injure Mulder. He dropped more lube in the opening and noticed his fingers seemed to slide in better. Mulder made low grunting noises but there was no 'enough', so he pushed in deeper. Now about half of both fingers were embedded inside of Mulder's quivering ass. He paused a moment. 

Mulder started bucking on Skinner's fingers. "Walter, please don't stop. Keep going, I can take it-- please...." 

"Okay Fox, you don't have to beg," Skinner said, resuming pushing his fingers until they were all the way up to his last knuckles. He then began to twist the fingers gently. It was a very weird feeling. He couldn't remember feeling anything like it before. His fingers were being gripped by Mulder's rectum. They were literally being squeezed. He couldn't imagine how this was making Mulder feel but from all the moaning and groaning he would guess it felt pretty good. He became anxious to know how his cock would feel in there. As his fingers continued their twisting and thrusting, Mulder's inaudible sounds became louder. At first, Mulder felt a twinge of pain as Skinner's fingers pushed themselves inside him. He tried to focus on relaxing his spincter muscle around Skinner's finger. As Skinner pumped his fingers into him, he clawed at the sheets attempting to find a way to endure the incredible feelings of pleasure and pain he was experiencing. 

"Another one!" Mulder groaned. "Please-- put in another finger!" 

Skinner frowned, pausing then pulled out his fingers. "Fox, no. I'll hurt you," he said, wiping his fingers with the towel he wore earlier. 

Mulder turned, leaning up on his elbow. "Walter, you said you want to prepare me, so you have to. You are bigger than two of your fingers and even if you're not, it's better for you to stretch me more than less." 

Skinner knew Mulder made sense but he didn't want to cause him pain. He held up three of his fingers, sizing them up, then eyed Mulder. 

"You believe I'm bigger than this?" Skinner asked, staring at his fingers then looking down at himself. 

"When you're fully erect, maybe but I still would rather you stretch me to the limit so when you do enter me, the pain won't be so bad." 

"But Fox, it's gonna hurt," Skinner said in a small voice. 

"Walter, you don't know how it's gonna make me feel. I don't know how it's gonna make me feel. It might feel amazing. I don't know and neither do you. I'm willing to take the chance. I want to take the chance." Mulder paused a moment, then continued: "And Walter, remember it's my ass, not yours. I know you're only looking after me, but like I said before, I can take it. Besides I have the safe word, 'enough'-- remember? I swore to you I'd use it if it got to be too much. I won't let you hurt me, Walter-- so please stop worrying," Mulder implored. 

Skinner watched Mulder's face. "Fine, Fox. I'll try not to worry so much." 

"You promise?" Mulder asked. 

He glanced at Mulder again, who was wearing a serious expression. "Yes," he said smiling, "I promise." Skinner made a crossing gesture over his heart. 

"Good, now can we get on with it-- please," Mulder said, getting back into position. 

Skinner picked up the lube and coated three of his fingers with the slippery substance. Then he opened Mulder again and dripped some into his asshole. Mulder felt the cool liquid seeping onto his rectum then draining down his crack, causing his ass to clench with every drop. "That feels weird," he commented. 

"I bet," Skinner said with a small smile. "Fox, I need you to lift your ass," Skinner ordered gently. 

Mulder compiled, lifting his ass. 

"Good. Now open your legs a little more so I can get between them." After kneeling between Mulder's legs, Skinner placed his fingers at the crevice. "I guess I don't need to tell you to breathe and relax." 

Mulder shook his head. 

"Okay," Skinner then pushed his fingers into the incredibly small opening. Cautiously and tenderly, he maneuvered his fingers so they could slide in, all the while watching Mulder. 

Mulder felt pain. He pressed his face into the mattress, covering his head with his arms. He hoped that any sounds he made would go into the mattress, drowning them out. Although it was painful, it wasn't unbearable. Mulder found if he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, he could deal with it. 

Skinner continued to push his fingers until they were in up to the last knuckle. He noticed Mulder breathing hard. "How ya' doin', Fox?" 

"I'm good," he rasped. Once Skinner's fingers had breached his sphincer muscle the sharp pain subsided a lot. Skinner began to gently, twist his fingers in Mulder's ass. He heard Mulder groan, then Skinner twisted them in the other direction, causing another groan from his lover. He knew this had to be uncomfortable for Mulder but he wanted him to do it. Mulder was also right about the stretching. He was very tight and if he didn't get thoroughly stretched, he would probably be in a lot more pain when Skinner entered him. Skinner alternated turning his fingers from the right then to the left. He dripped more lube into his ass then continued to thrust into the tiny hole. 

Mulder realized that the pain wasn't so bad anymore. At some points, it seemed like Skinner was hitting a pleasure spot that felt damn good. He thought that maybe that was the famous prostate that he'd heard so much about. He'd hope that Skinner would hit that a lot more. He began to push his ass back towards Skinner's fingers. This movement made Skinner thrust a little faster. He heard Mulder groan loudly and saw him bumping his head against the mattress. He decided not to ask him how he was doing because he could kinda see how he was doing. It didn't seem like Mulder was in a lot of pain. Actually he looked like maybe he was enjoying this-- at least Skinner hoped so. 

After a while, Skinner felt Mulder was ready for the real thing. He pulled his fingers out then wiped them on the towel as he watched Mulder release a loud sigh. "So, how bad was it?" 

Without turning his head, Mulder answered, "Not bad. Didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. To be honest, it was beginning to feel kinda good, especially when I believe you hit my prostate." He said turning over and drawing up one leg and propping his head on his hand. 

"I got your prostate, huh? I heard some gay men say it's like the G-spot for men-- guess it's true," Skinner said grinning.

"It sure felt like it and I want to do a lot more research on this phenomenon right away-- so, are you ready to give me the real thing?" Mulder grinned, moving his eyebrows up and down. 

Skinner narrowed his eyes at him, sitting back on his heels with a hands on his hips. "The question is, are *you* ready to receive it?" Skinner asked as he glanced down at his semi-hard cock bobbing between his thighs.

Mulder idly slid his hand up and down Skinner's thigh, giving him his most lustful look. "Oh, I'm *way* ready."  
Mulder watched as Skinner tore open the condom packet with his teeth, then threw the empty wrapper on the night stand. He gave the condom to Mulder to hold for a moment while he stroked his cock to hardness. Mulder watched him, grinning. "So this is what a masturbating Skinner looks like. I'm likin' it. Way sexy! You need any help?" 

"No, I think I can handle it myself, thank you," Skinner smirked, taking the condom from Mulder and rolling it on. Mulder took this as a cue to get back into position. Skinner stopped him. "No, not on your stomach." 

Mulder stopped in mid motion, looking back at his lover. "What?" 

"I want you on your back," Skinner commanded. 

Mulder still had a puzzled look on his face. 

"I want to watch you. I want to see your face-- before, during and after you cum." Skinner's voice was husky and his expression took on a look Mulder had never seen before. 

Mulder gave his lover a lascivious smile and turned on his back with his knees bent and his fingers interlocked on his belly. He waited for Skinner to tell him what to do next. Skinner knelt between Mulder's legs, placing his hands on his knees, separating them. 

"Lift your legs and spread 'em open," Skinner commanded as he picked up the lube. 

"Yes, sir," Mulder said, saluting as he lifted his legs, grabbing them behind the knees and holding them apart. This gave Skinner a perfect view of his asshole, ball sacs and the underside of his cock, which was lying on his belly. He waited patiently in this totally vulnerable position for Skinner to make his next move. He didn't have to wait very long. Skinner began to drop lube into his rectum again. Mulder bent his head forward in order to see what was happening. He could feel the cool liquid traveling slowly down his ass crack, then Skinner rubbed some on his latex covered cock. 

"Fox, put your legs up on my shoulders," Skinner instructed as he positioned himself at Mulder's ass. He moved his pelvis closer to Mulder so the top of his thighs were up against Mulder's ass. Skinner's cock was laying on top of his groin. Mulder let go of his legs and placed them on the top of Skinner's shoulders. He held onto Mulder's legs, as he knelt in position.

Mulder swallowed hard as he felt Skinner's cock resting between his legs. "Where the hell did you learn this position?" Mulder asked, adjusting his long legs on Skinner's shoulders. 

"Learn what? This position just makes sense. It's gives me total access to where I need to go and I don't believe it's too uncomfortable for you. Am I right?" Skinner asked, rubbing his hands along Mulder's legs. 

Mulder nodded, then said. "Christ, do you have to sound so logical? You sound like Mr. Spock, for crying out loud and I've never had a fantasy where I wanted him to fuck me." Mulder thought a moment. "Now Kirk, maybe," he said, smiling. 

Skinner glared at him. "I think that was more information than I needed to know," he said, shaking his head. "I don't mean to sound Spock-like. I just wanted to answer your question." He thought some more, moving his hands to Mulder's calves. "Fox, you seem to be under the impression I don't know what I'm doing at all. I said I'd never done this before with a man. I have had my share of ladies and I don't believe this is all that different." 

Mulder reached between his legs and grasped Skinner's cock with both hands, pulling it gently towards him. "Considering what you're about to do to me, I'm afraid I can't say the same." Mulder removed his hands from Skinner's cock and placed them on his own, stroking himself. 

"Fox, are you ready?" Skinner asked, his expression a little tentative. 

"I was born ready," Mulder proclaimed, seeing Skinner give him a slight frown. 

"Then cut that out and take a deep breath. I'm going in," Skinner said as he slowly pushed the head of his cock into his agent. Mulder stopped fisting himself and closed his eyes, feeling the sensation of Skinner's cock sliding into him. He suddenly didn't think it was such a good idea to be positioned like this because now Skinner could see his face and would see any expression of pain he was in. As Skinner pushed into him, Mulder felt an initial jolt of pain and tried to relax. It felt like an enormous wooden stick was trying to make its way inside his tiny little hole. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, trying not to cry out. 

Skinner held onto Mulder's ankles and paused as he glanced down at Mulder, seeing him grimace in pain. He pushed in a little further then stopped, looking down at his lover. 

Mulder felt Skinner stop so he opened his eyes, giving him a bewildered look. "What's wrong, Walter? Why did you stop?" he asked, letting out the breath he was holding. 

Skinner sighed, looked away then looked back at Mulder. "Fox.... I... can't do this. I'm hurting you and I can't stand it." Skinner lowered his eyes again. He shifted his hips slightly and slid out of Mulder's ass. 

Mulder removed his legs from Skinner's shoulders and placed them on the bed on either side of his legs. He leaned up on his elbows so he could look into his face. 

"Walter, you're not really hurting me. I expect it to hurt a little at first but after a while it won't. I just have to get used to it, that's all." He gave Skinner a reassuring smile. 

Skinner was still not convinced. He sat back on his heels with his hands on his thighs. "Fox, how do you know the pain will stop? How do you know I'm not causing you permanent damage?" Skinner's voice was shaky and his eyes were worried. 

Mulder snickered a little. "Walter, Walter, Walter," he said shaking his head. "You just can't stop worrying can you?" He glanced at Skinner's serious expression. "Although I've never had a man fuck me before, I have spoken to men who have-- and let us not forget the thousands of hours of porn I've watched. I've always been a little intrigued by this form of sexual pleasure. I guess you can say I've done some research on the subject. Almost every one who has experienced this kind of sex has said at first you do feel some pain but --now listen to this, Walter-- you have to keep going without stopping so the pain can eventually subside and turn into something else, something pleasurable. If you pull out or stop for periods of time, then when you start again it'll be like you're starting all over again. Do you understand what I'm saying to you, Walter?" 

Skinner did understand and he was sorry he was being overly careful about all of this but he really didn't want to hurt Mulder. It disturbed Skinner a great deal to see he was hurting Mulder just so he could feel some pleasure. He hoped what Mulder was saying about the pain eventually stopping was true. There obviously was a lot he didn't know about ass fucking. He never really was interested in doing it or having it done to him. The times he'd seen it done in videos always looked so painful. Why would any one want this to be done to them? But as he had come to realize often, in all his years as an adult and a little before, it took all kinds of people to make up a world. All these people have different sexual preferences-- hell, they even had different views on just what sex was! 

He looked down at his frustrated lover. If Mulder wanted to experience this, who was he to say he shouldn't? He was happy Mulder choose him to be his first. Skinner figured he had better do something before Mulder regretted his choice and the entire evening. 

Skinner nodded. "I guess I was absent the day Sex Ed. discussed the do's and don'ts of anal penetration." He gave Mulder a wicked smile and bent down to give him a quick passionate kiss. He kneeled up and grabbed his ankles, placing them back on his shoulders, causing Mulder to fall back on the bed. Skinner dripped more lube into Mulder's ass and more on his cock, then positioned his cock at Mulder's ass once again, gave him a quick glance then pushed the head inside. Skinner heard a small grunt from his lover. 

"Fox, I want you to take me in by yourself." After their eyes met, Mulder began to slowly gyrate his hips on Skinner's cock. The more he moved the more Skinner was disappearing inside him. It was an incredible feeling. Best thing of all, it seems this way he was hardly feeling any pain at all. He was able to take Skinner in at his own pace, opening himself to him little by little-- the man was a genius. 

Mulder's began to move faster on his cock. Skinner stayed as still as possible. The feeling of his cock being slowly eaten by his agent's ass was absolutely mind blowing. His cock has never felt so encased. When Mulder had successfully embedded Skinner's entire length inside him, Skinner grabbed his ankles again. He watched Mulder's face as he began to slowly thrust himself into him. Skinner developed a good rhythm, moving his hips back and forth while holding on to Mulder's legs. 

Mulder was experiencing all sorts of new sensations. Like he was told, the pain of penetration slowly turned into pleasure. The friction of Skinner's cock was turning into an incredible feeling of ecstasy. He had hoped it would be like this. He closed his eyes as he licked and sucked on his lower lip. Moans and gasps were escaping from his mouth. It was obvious the pain part was over. Now Mulder was experiencing the pleasure. 

"Please Walter...faster...go faster," he managed to pant out. 

Skinner gave him a quick look then began to thrust faster. Soon he was breathing very hard. A fine sheen of sweat could be seen covering the two muscular naked bodies. Skinner decided to try for a more comfortable position, getting a bit more leverage. He released Mulder's legs and leaned over him, bracing himself on his arms on opposite sides of Mulder's head. Mulder raised his knees to his chest and spread his legs as wide as they would go so Skinner could fit between them. Once this was done, Skinner got back into a nice, smooth thrusting motion. Suddenly, Mulder felt a sharp explosion of ectasy shoot through his groin. Skinner must have hit his prostate with the head of his penis. Jesus, it felt amazing. At that moment, Skinner bent his head a little lower and began to suck on Mulder's lower lip, occasionally licking it with his tongue. Mulder opened his mouth and sucked on his tongue while moving his hands to Skinner's ass-- squeezing and kneading it. 

Removing one hand from the bed, Skinner grasped Mulder's forgotten cock and began to pump it. Soon his thrusting in Mulder's ass was matching the pumping of his cock. Mulder let out a throaty groan and pushed his head back into the mattress, arching up, his eyes shut tight. Skinner knew he was close but he wanted them to cum together. He removed his hand from Mulder's cock and placed it back on the bed. Mulder grabbed Skinner's ass pushing cock deeper into his ass. 

"Oh Jesus, Walter...don't stop...please...God... deeper...harder." 

Skinner was eager to oblige and continued his thrusting, moving at a furious pace. Gradually Skinner felt his climax building. He quickly grabbed Mulder's cock again and started pumping him again. Mulder began to cry out then Skinner felt warm liquid gush all over his hand. He pulled out of Mulder, emptying himself onto Mulder's already slick cock and abdomen. Skinner then collapsed on top of him, letting out a loud groan. 

The two men laid still. All that could be heard was the sounds of labored breathing. Skinner realized his weight was probably too much for Mulder so he rolled to his side, opening his eyes to see Mulder staring at the ceiling. He raised his hand and moved his finger along the full lower lip then leaned in to kiss it. Who could resist that lip, he thought to himself. Mulder returned the kiss then stopped to smile at his lover. 

"What were you thinking about just now?" Skinner asked, propping his head upon his hand. 

Mulder sighed. "I was thinking this was even better than I imagined it could be." 

Skinner moved a hand across Mulder's sweatie chest, fondling the hairs. "You're probably real sore right now," Skinner said. 

"Maybe just a little but it's no big deal, really." Mulder placed a hand on the back of Skinner's neck and pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss. When they came up for air, Mulder whispered in his ear, "It was great and you were great. Thanks." Then he leaned up to kiss the top of Skinner's head. 

Skinner ran a hand through Mulder's hair. "You're very welcome, Fox." Suddenly he realized how sticky and sweaty they both were. "How 'bout a quick shower?" he suggested, sitting up. 

Mulder propped himself up on his elbows, drawing up one leg, then looking down at himself. "Yeah, we are a sticky mess, aren't we? Both of us together? Sounds great, but why does it have to be *quick*?" he asked, grinning. 

"Well, it doesn't," Skinner said, sliding off the bed. "I just didn't know what else you had in mind for tonight and I didn't want to ruin anything." Skinner went towards the bathroom then paused at the door, waiting for his lover. 

Mulder got up from the bed and walked over to his valentine. He held Skinner’s head and devoured his mouth. After releasing him, he caressed his boss's face with a finger. "I consider myself to be a spontaneous man, Walter," he said. "There are no rules or procedures we have to follow. We can do whatever we want. After all, this is Valentine's Day - a day for lovers." Mulder accentuated that last statement by licking Skinner's cheek slowly.  
Skinner felt a shiver run up his spine. He grabbed Mulder's hair, pushing him against the frame of the door then bent his head back to exposed his neck. Skinner then licked and sucked the tender area-- giving his a nice hicky, causing Mulder to gasp and arch towards Skinner's pelvis. 

"How 'bout I show you how spontaneous I can be in a shower?" Mulder rasped as Skinner continued to devour his neck, moving to a sensitive ear lobe. 

Skinner stopped his assault and gazed into Mulder's eyes. "Then show me, lover. Show me now!" he said with a roar. Mulder turned away from Skinner to run into the bathroom and received a sound slap on his bare ass. He jumped and yelped, grabbing his stinging buttock. 

"Oww! What's that for?" Mulder asked, wincing and rubbing his ass cheek. 

"That's for causing me so much stress during the past few days and for not sending me those damn valentines sooner," Skinner said, putting his hands on his hips, smiling. 

"Christ-- I said I was sorry in the letter... That really hurt!" Mulder said, as he poked out that lip creating his famous irresistible pout. 

"Awww! It did?" Skinner said with mock compassion. "Come let daddy kiss it and make it better," he said, kneeling at Mulder’s side, grabbing hold of his hips. He turned him so his ass was directly in front of his face then he proceeded to place kisses all over Mulder's ass. 

Mulder couldn't believe it-- as he tried to turn his head in order to watch his boss, who was literally kissing his ass. "Walter," he asked with a huge grin, "is this what you meant when you told that smoking bastard to 'pucker up and kiss your ass'?" 

Skinner stopped and looked up at Mulder, giving him a pretend surly expression. "So, that's what you think, huh? I would actually let that wrinkled up old fart put his lips on my ass." Skinner was now standing in front of Mulder, who was trying to figure out if he was joking with him-- or was he really angry. 

"Walter, I was only making another one of my dumb jokes, I didn't mean anything by it." 

Skinner, noticed how nervous Mulder was getting but he couldn't resist a little more teasing. He just looked so cute when he was nervous. Skinner turned his back, then turned around smiling to let him know he wasn't really mad. He waited until Mulder returned the smile, a nervous looking one but a smile nonetheless. 

"So, Fox, it seems you're asking for another ass slap from me for making dumb lame jokes, right?" Skinner teased. 

Skinner knew he was taking a chance by playing around like this with a man he hardly knew but he wanted to see how far he could go with him. 

Moving back a little more, Mulder swallowed, looking a bit uneasy. What kind of person did he get himself mixed up with? Was this guy some kind of sadist, who gets off on spanking people? Mulder was never into this and thought people who did were weird but prided himself on being open-minded and willing to try new things. Even though the slap Skinner gave him hurt like hell, he noticed after the initial pain had subsided it began to feel sort of...... good. It was similar to the way he felt when Skinner's cock first pushed into him. He thought it was kind of strange Skinner was so concerned before about hurting him during penetration but now he didn't seem to mind giving him a painful spank. These were two entirely different circumstances, he supposed. Mulder shrugged as he watched Skinner. 

Skinner saw the shrug. "You don't know? Well I do. Get over here!" he roared, raising his hand and moving towards Mulder. 

"Wait a minute," Mulder said, raising his hands in defense. "I thought you said you didn't want to hurt me." 

"Yeah, I didn't then, but this is different," Skinner stated. 

"How is it different?" Mulder frowned. "Pain is pain." 

"No, that's not true. I was afraid to cause you pain before because I thought I could be causing you some kind of permanent damage if I did so. Smackin' that ass of yours is by no means going to permanently damage you. Now come here," Skinner commanded, moving towards Mulder. 

Mulder stared at him for a moment and saw he wasn't mad at all. It was all a joke. A game. He was teasing him. Whether Skinner was going to actually hit him again Mulder didn't know but he wasn't going to just stand there to find out. As he turned to get away from Skinner's hand, Skinner caught up with him and managed to lay another painful smack on Mulder's retreating buttock causing him to yelp and dash into the bathroom, laughing hystericaly. 

Skinner noticed how Mulder conveniently left the door open so he could follow him inside. He thought to himself this was going to be a very interesting relationship and a very fun one. Skinner smiled to himself then disappeared inside the bathroom to join his naughty new lover. 

 

The End.


End file.
